


Soup-er Adorable

by SesuRescue (Kigachan)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Papyrus makes soup, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/pseuds/SesuRescue
Summary: Grillby gets sick, and Papyrus decides to make him soup.





	Soup-er Adorable

“Did I…make this right?”

Papyrus glanced down at the pot of unidentifiable liquid that he had been stirring for the past couple of minutes or so, eyeing the dark oozing substance that was supposed to pass for soup.

Grillby was sick, bedridden with some strain of unique virus that only affected elemental-type monsters. In the case of fire elementals, it attacked their internal temperature, whittling it down to a dangerously low state. Luckily the two of them had caught it early and called a doctor, but Grillby still needed to rest to fend off the lingering effects.

The doctor suggested feeding Grillby hot foods that were easy to eat, and in Papyrus’s infinite wisdom he decided to make soup; it always worked for him when he was sick, so of course, it would work for Grillby, right?

Papyrus thought that substituting alcohol for water would make it so that the soup was edible for Grillby, but as he peered down into the murky depths of what was once a nice, simmering soup with vegetables, he found that he wasn’t so sure anymore.

Well, he could at least offer it to Grillby and see if he wanted it.

Confirming his plan, Papyrus fetched a sturdy bowl from the cabinet and placed it on the stove beside his pot. He used the ladle to fill it three-quarters of the way with the soup, holding back his urge to retch at the alcohol-soaked vegetables. Finally, he placed the bowl on a tray with a spoon and a few napkins before picking it up and heading for the bedroom.

Balancing the tray on one arm, Papyrus quietly opened the bedroom door and slipped inside, bracing himself for the temperature change.

The doctor had recommended finding ways to keep Grillby’s temperature up while he recuperated, so Papyrus had outfitted the room with as many heaters as he could find, turning them all towards the bed and setting them on full blast for his sick lover. It might have made the room almost unbearable to stand in for long periods of time, but Papyrus was willing to be uncomfortable if it meant Grillby could feel better!

“Grillby? I brought soup for you,” Papyrus whispered, approaching the bed. A rather large pile of blankets greeted him, his latest attempt at keeping Grillby warm, and due to the lack of shaking underneath he was probably successful in that endeavor, which helped ease some of his stress. However, now it meant he had to dig through them to find Grillby.

After placing the tray on the nightstand, Papyrus slowly began to peel back the blankets to unearth his sleeping beauty.

“Grillby, where are you?” Papyrus sang softly. A muffled groan answered him, accompanied by the shuffling of blankets until Grillby’s head slowly peeked out.

“…………Papy?”

“There you are,” Papyrus smiled, reaching out to lightly caress Grillby’s forehead. He looked so miserable, even after a few days of doing nothing but sleeping. His flames were low and close to his body, making him appear frail, and there were huge pits of magma lining his eyes. However, Grillby being able to speak was a huge improvement over yesterday, so Papyrus counted that as a victory. “How are you sleepy head?”

Grillby groaned again, shrugging his shoulders slightly. “……… Could be better.”

“Well, I bought you something to eat, so let’s see if that helps any.”

Papyrus helped Grillby get into a sitting position on the bed, and then he grabbed the tray and sat it in Grillby’s lap. Grillby looked down at it uneasily as Papyrus climbed into the bed beside him. “……… What is this?”

“Er… it’s soup, I think. I substituted water for alcohol, so it should be okay, right?”

Grillby glanced between the bowl and Papyrus warily before shaking his head.

“Oh Grillby, come on don’t be like that, you have to eat. I’ll uhhh…” Papyrus paused, scrambling to find some way to get Grillby to agree. “I’ll feed you!”

“………” Grillby looked down at the bowl again and let out a deep sigh before nodding.

“Perfect!” Papyrus picked up the spoon from the tray and dipped it into the bowl, spooning up a decent amount of soup to offer. “Okay, say ‘Ahh!’”

Grillby opened his mouth and accepted the spoon, swallowing the contents. His eyes scrunched up in displeasure. “……… It’s indescribable,” he croaked.

Amused, Papyrus patted him on the back. Papyrus knew that Grillby used that word whenever he didn’t want to say something was awful, and Grillby knew that Papyrus knew but continued to use it. Now it was like a small inside joke between them. “Well, since it’s not awful I think you can finish it, don’t you?”

“……….Ughhhhh.”

“Don’t be like that Grillby. Here, let me give you a reward for trying it.” Papyrus leaned over and pressed his teeth again Grillby’s cheek, giving it a soft kiss. He pulled back with a smile, watching as Grillby brought a hand up to the spot that had been kissed. “There will be more where that came from if you finish your soup.”

“………Using my weakness against me, what a monster,” Grillby said.

However, despite his complaints, he allowed Papyrus to feed him the rest of the soup and afterward received his kisses happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


End file.
